


Harry Potter and the Reader Insert

by anna12o



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hufflepuff, Magic, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Why are tags so hard?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna12o/pseuds/anna12o
Summary: Reader is an American who moved to England after her parent's deaths to live with her aunt. She meets new friends while attending Hogwarts, a year under Harry Potter, haunted by the ghosts of her past, follow her as she goes through school and tries to cope with what happened to her not so long ago.





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest this started as a self insert but I've changed it to a reader insert so sorry if I miss anything, just let me know.  
> (Y/F/N)= Your Full Name  
> (Y/N)= Your Name  
> (Y/W/T)= Your Wand Type  
> I'll add more tags as the story grows and more of these as they're incorporated. Reader feedback is more than welcome so please feel free to let me know what you think.

You shoved your way through the thick crowd in the bookshop, women, and girls, swooning over the current author. Gilderoy Lockhart, you didn’t see the appeal and just wanted to get your books and get out. It was going to be your first year at Hogwarts, and you would be going to Ilvermorny had circumstances been different. As was you'd gotten your robes, your other school supplies, your wand, a (Y/W/T), all that remained was the books. You found everything on the long list easily enough and practically had to fight your way to the checkout.  
“Ah another eager young student, ready to learn.” You looked up to see that Lockhart’s security guards had moved the crowd back so he could take a break. “Hogwarts then?”  
“Yes sir.” was your short, but polite reply.  
“Here, let me just get that for you, and, no need to thank me, anything for a future student.” he boastfully said, scribbling his name down in every one of your textbooks that already had it on the outside.  
You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you thanked him and walked away, fighting your way back through the crowd. “Oh you’re so lucky.” Someone said as you were almost to freedom and you looked up to see a girl about your age, though much taller with long, straight brown hair, wide brown eyes, and an even wider smile. “I got all of my books, but none of them signed.”  
“Here, I’ll trade you.” you said, offering her the Gilderoy books. Her eyes went the size of saucers.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, you’d appreciate them more than me anyways.” You said and she grinned widely, but before she could speak again an older boy with blond hair slicked back from his face bumped into her, knocking her and her books to the ground.  
“Watch where you’re going.” he spat.  
“Sorry.” she murmured, her smile gone as she blushed.  
“You’d better be.”  
“Hey you’re the one who bumped into her.” You said, helping the girl pick up the books she’d dropped.  
“What did you say to me?” the boy snarled, clearly trying to be intimidating.  
“You heard me loud and clear, and unless you want a knuckle sandwich for lunch I suggest you apologize.” You growled, he was a few inches taller than you but you held the gaze until he broke it, murmuring something that sounded like ‘sorry’ and ‘wait until my father hears about this’ before shuffling off into the crowd.  
“Thanks.” the girl said.  
You shrugged. “No problem, so, do you go to Hogwarts?”  
“This will be my first year.” she said, her cheerfulness back in full swing.  
“Cool me too! And hey, if anyone ever bothers you again you can just come to me and I’ll take care of it.” You said, smiling back.  
“I’m Alyssa by the way, Alyssa Abbott” she stuck out her hand.  
“(Y/F/N), call me (Y/N).” You said, shaking it firmly.  
“Oh, Holly, over here.” Alyssa called, waving someone over. You turned to see a shorter, curvier girl our age with shoulder length blonde hair, a ton of freckles, and sky blue eyes, fight her way to freedom, stumbling out. “Holly (Y/N), (Y/N), Holly.”  
“Hi.” You said, shaking her hand as well.  
“Oooh, this is so exciting!” Alyssa squealed. “We’re all going to Hogwarts.”  
“Yeah, we were just going to the pet shop if you wanna come.” Holly invited.  
“Sure.” You shrugged again. You were finished with all your other shopping anyways. You started walking. “So what pets are you guys thinking?”  
“I’m getting an Owl, it’ll be handy for writing letters home, but I’ll let Alyssa use it since she’s got her heart set on a toad. You can use it too if you don’t get one.”  
“Thanks, wait, why a toad?”  
“Oh they’re just so cute, and underrated. Really there’s a huge variety of Toads and they can do an awful lot in some breeds. What are you getting?”  
You shrugged. “I guess a cat, but only if I really like it, I’ll probably just get whatever animal really speaks to me. Do you think the animals are really limited to Owl, Cat, or Toad, or are there exceptions and bendables?”  
“I imagine that they’ll let just about any animal in as long as it isn’t dangerous. And I think older students have more leeway.” Holly said.  
“Cool.” You said and you entered the shop. Alyssa squeed, immediately going over to the toads and Holly rolled her eyes, wandering over to the owls. You took a look at the cats, but none of them seemed to like you very well. Shrugging it off you started to wander, pausing when you saw a cage that was completely pitch black inside. You bent slightly, leaning in closer and smiling when two bright green eyes appeared.  
You slowly opened the door, nearly having a heart attack when a tiny black kitten jumped out at you, claws hooking onto your shirt as it nuzzled you affectionately. “Awe, aren’t you just a sweetheart.” You crooned, scratching behind its ears. “I think I’ll call you Ink.” You said as you walked to get into the checkout line.  
“Are you sure you want that one?” the register lady asked.  
“Yes, he’s adorable, why?”  
“It’s just that he’s been rather, feisty in the past, fighting with other animals and hissing at customers.”  
“How much?” You asked, giggling as Ink nuzzled into your neck  
“Well, considering you’re the only one he seems to like, I’ll make you a deal, ten silver sickles.” You handed over the money.  
“Is there anything else I need to know?”  
“He’s already been house trained, but keep him well fed and he should make a very loyal pet.”  
You thanked her again, walking away from the counter to find Holly and Alyssa waiting by the door. “What did you get?” Holly asked, chewing on her fingernails.  
“A little kitty.” You said, holding him up. “His name is Ink.”  
“Aw, look at the little guy.” Alyssa said, gently petting his head. “Hey, let’s get something to eat.”  
“Wait, what did you guys get?”  
Holly held up a brown barn owl. “Meet Athena.” she said proudly.  
“And this is Actaea Pachypoda, Acti for short.” she held up a brown toad sleeping on her palm.  
“Dare I ask why?”  
“It’s a plant, more commonly known as Doll’s eye, and, well.” She prodded the small creature who opened it’s eyes, three of them. “Isn’t he adorable?”  
“Yeah, sure, hey, what was that about getting some food?” Holly asked, changing the subject.  
“Oh, good idea!” Alyssa exclaimed and you left the pet shop.  
We found a small place and got fish and chips, sitting down in the crowded area to eat and talk, you occasionally slipping Ink a piece of fish. Alyssa tried to do the same but Acti was more interested in sleeping than eating. When we finished and left it was getting late. “I should probably get home.” You said.  
“Yeah, we’ll see you on the platform, right?” Alyssa asked.  
“Absolutely, and hey, we should totally sit together.”  
“We’ll look for you.” Holly said and we parted ways. You found a flu network, throwing down some of the dust from your pocket after calling out your address, coughing a bit as you appeared on the other end. Ink gave you a dirty look and you rolled your eyes, walking further inside.  
“I’m home!” You called out, it didn’t surprise you that there was no reply, your aunt was rarely home and when she was she was too busy to bother with you. You didn’t mind, she was a bitch to be honest and couldn’t really care less if she tried to.  
You went to your room and plopped down, staring up at the ceiling with Ink crawled onto your chest to lay down and you fell asleep.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets on the train to go to Hogwarts and meets yet another new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I make any grammar and continuity mistakes.  
> (Y/N)= Your Name  
> (C/C/N)= Celebrity Crush's Name

After a few more weeks of Summer it was finally time to go to Hogwarts and you couldn’t be more excited as you were tired of being cooped up in the empty old house. So early that morning you double and triple checked that you had everything. Put on your new school robes, placing Ink in one of your large pockets where he curled up to fall asleep and you grabbed your trunk, said a quick goodbye to your aunt, and set off towards the train station. It wasn’t a far journey and it didn’t take long to get there and make your way onto the platform as you had been instructed by your aunt.  
When you were on the inside you instantly spotted Alyssa and jogged over. Two adults were with her as well as two younger girls who looked just like her. “Hey Alyssa.” You said.  
“(Y/N)!” she grinned, hugging you. “Come on, I’ll help you put your trunk on the train, bye mum, bye dad, I’ll write when we’ve arrived.” She called over her shoulder as she led you away. “This is so exciting.”  
“Have you seen Holly?”  
“Oh, she’s probably around here somewhere saying bye to her dad and sister.” she stood up tall, looking around. “There she is.” and you jogged over.  
Holly was speaking to a bald man with a beard and a girl who was younger, chubbier, and taller than Holly but shared her freckles, hair, and eyes. Holly saw us and a look of relief crossed her features. “Oh, guys, I gotta go put my trunk on the train, and these are my friends now, so I’ll just go with them.” she said, all in a haste before grabbing our wrists and tugging you away.  
“You’re in a hurry.” you commented.  
“My dad was starting to tear up, it was about to get really ugly.” She said, leading the way to the baggage cart before two tall, redheaded, completely identical boys walked over to you.  
“First years then?” one asked and you all agreed, introducing yourselves.  
“Oh that’s fantastic, you’ll love Hogwarts, and you should meet our sister, she’s a first year too.” the other said.  
“I’m Fred by the way, and that’s George.” said the first, Fred.  
“Want some help with your luggage then?” asked George.  
“If it’s not too much trouble.” Holly said and the boys brushed it off, helping you put your bags into the compartment.  
“Come on then, you’ve got to meet Ginny.” Fred said, leading the way to where two redheaded adults were hugging a girl with the same hair and freckles and a look of mortification on her face. “Mum, you’re going to suffocate her.”  
“And we’ve got people for her to meet.” George said as the woman pulled away. “This is Holly, Alyssa, and (Y/N), and this is our sister Ginny Weasley.”  
“Hi.” she said shyly, stepping a bit away from her mother.  
“So nice to meet you girls.” Mrs. Weasley said. “And don’t listen to any scary stories these two tell you, Hogwarts is wonderful.”  
“Why do you always assume we’ve done something?” George asked.  
“Because you always have, now go on, get on the train before I change my mind.” Mrs. Weasley said, tearing up a bit. You followed the advice, boarding the train and finding an empty compartment while Fred and George went to go find their own friends.  
“Older siblings are going to kill me.” Ginny said, her cheeks aflame.  
“Oh they can’t be that bad.” Alyssa said.  
“They are.” You confirmed for the ginger. “Don’t you have any?”  
“No, Holly and I are both the oldest, are your siblings going to be at Hogwarts?”  
“No, but don’t worry Ginny, we’ll keep them off your backs.”  
“I think we need to make a pact.” Alyssa announced grandly.  
“What?” Holly asked.  
“A pact, that no matter what house we’re sorted into we stay friends.”  
“I’ve only just met you, and you want to make a pact?” Ginny asked sarcastically.  
“We don’t have to make it right now, but I’d say by the end of this train ride we’ll all be fantastic friends and more than happy to make a pact.” You said.  
“Anything from the trolley dears?” An old woman asked, pushing a cart of treats and snacks.  
“That’s okay, I’m covered.” Ginny said, pulling out a bag of squished sandwiches from her pocket.  
“We’ll take some.” Holly said and all three of us shared some sort of psychic link as we bought enough off the trolley to feed an army, insisting that Ginny have some as well after thanking the lady.  
You ended up sinking down onto the floor between the seats, chatting about whatever came to mind and eating your snacks. Ink decided to come out and join the fun, as did Acti, much more lively now.  
“What are you girls up to then?” Someone asked and we looked up to see yet another ginger, this one with curly hair, a prefect badge glinting on his shirt. “You should really be in the seats, and you’ll spoil your dinner with all that junk food.” He said  
“Don’t worry Percy.” Ginny said. “We won’t spoil our dinner, if anything this is our lunch.”  
“Well try not to eat too much, it won’t be very much longer before we’ve arrived.” he said, turning and walking away while you all started to giggle.  
“I see what you mean about the stick up his-”  
“(Y/N)!” Holly scolded me and we all giggled again.  
“Hat.” You amended, raising your hands in surrender. “How many siblings do you have anyways?”  
“Well, there’s Bill and Charlie and they’re both out of school, Percy, Fred and George you’ve already met, and then there’s Ron, he’s just a year older than me, and he’s friends with Harry Potter.” she practically swooned.  
“Ooh la la.” You said, fanning yourself with a hand. “I think someone’s got a crush.”  
“What? No I don’t!” she exclaimed, turning beet red.  
“Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Alyssa said. “Everyone’s got crushes.”  
“Yeah? Well who do you have a crush on?” Ginny asked, hiding behind her knees.  
“I know that one.” You said, and then in a fake swoony voice. “Gilderoy Lockhart.” You turned your back, wrapping your arms around yourself and making kissing sounds.  
“Shut up!” Alyssa exclaimed, throwing a chocolate frog at me. “And celebrity crushes don’t count anyways.”  
“Isn’t Harry technically a celebrity crush?” asked Holly.  
“Well yeah, but it’s different with him because he’s our age and goes to our school, and he’s her older brother’s friend.” You pointed out.  
“Fair enough, but what about you?” Holly asked.  
“All of my crushes are fictional.” You said with a shrug.  
“Oh come on, there has to be someone.” Ginny insisted.  
“Well, are we talking real or celebrity?”  
“Both, either or, whatever.” Alyssa said.  
“There’s this one muggle actor.” You said with a goofy grin.  
“Who?” they all asked.  
“His name is (C/C/N), I’ve seen all his movies and he is sooo dreamy.”  
“What’s a movie?” Ginny asked and Holly nodded in agreement.  
“It’s, like, moving pictures, but not portraits. It’s all recorded and put on tapes that you can play over and over. Sort of like, well, a play, but different because it’s not on a stage it’s really in the places.” You said and they gave you confused looks.  
“Don’t worry guys, my dad’s a muggle so this summer, omg, we totally have to have slumber parties over the summer.” Alyssa said excitedly and you all squealed in delight.  
“Okay, okay, we’re getting off track. Holly, go.”  
She blushed. “Alright, mine’s Gilderoy Lockhart too.”  
“Don’t any of you have non celebrity crushes?” Ginny asked.  
“Nah, all the boys in my old school were really friggin gross, but we’ve got to tell one another if crushes develop here, right?” You asked  
“Totally.” Alyssa agreed. “And the thing about the old school was true for us too.” she gestured to Holly.  
“Well, now we are more mature, and there will be older, and more mature boys here.” Holly said, her head held high with a fake note of snootiness and you all laughed again.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader arrives at Hogwarts and is sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)= Your Name

When you reached Hogwarts it was dark outside and you’d already finished and cleaned up your treats. Pulling on your robes, Alyssa and you shoved Ink and Acti into your pockets. You stood, waiting for the crowd to clear. “So guys, what do you say? A pact?” Alyssa asked and you all nodded your heads in agreement.  
“How do you do a pact?” Ginny asked.  
“Aren’t you supposed to seal it in blood?” asked Holly.  
“That sounds painful. We’ll do it the American way, none of you are babies, right?” You asked and they all shook their heads, you spat onto your hand, holding it out to them. They all looked grossed out for a moment before doing the same and you awkwardly clasped your four hands together. “Together, forever, no matter house or home.” You said and they repeated it before you broke apart, wiping your hands off and leaving the cart, your arms linked together.  
“First years follow me!” a great booming voice shouted and you followed it to see an enormous man holding a lantern aloft. He led you over to where several boats were waiting in a lake, helping everyone pile in. Once everyone was settled, the boats took off on their own across the black, inky water. Gasps fell from your lips as the castle came into view, an enormous thing with orange light shining from within. You all oohed and awed as you floated across the lake, eagerly climbing out of the boats when they came to a halt.  
The giant herded you inside where you stopped on a landing on front of some stairs. On the next landing stood a tall, older woman with gray hair tucked under a green witch’s hat and emerald green robes to match. “Welcome to Hogwarts.” she greeted you. “Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” She said the last one like it left a bad taste in her mouth. “Now while you’re here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” with that she turned and walked through the large double doors.  
You turned to the other three. “My siblings told me about this, but I think it’s different in Ilvermorny, the houses are way different, but anyway you go in and there are these four huge statues that represent the houses. Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. They judge you or whatever and any statue that wants you moves forward. If there are multiples the student chooses. All four sometimes happen, but it’s pretty rare.”  
“That’s ridiculous.” a boy said, moving closer. “What kind of name is Ilvermorny? And those house names are ridiculous.”  
“What kind of a name is Hogwarts?” You pointed out. “And the four founders choose the house names based on their favorite magical beasts since they weren’t as famous or as fancily named as the Hogwarts founders.”  
“What are you even doing here?” he asked. “You’re an American, you should be over there.”  
“I had to move in with my aunt here, if you must know.” You replied, turning away.  
“And I’d say it’s important to learn about other wizarding schools and not just ours. Ilvermorny was the foundation for the wizarding community in America.” Holly said.  
Before the boy could reply the woman returned. “We’re ready for you now, follow me.” she said, turning and leading the way through the doors. Four long tables sat perpendicular to the door, a large gap in the middle for us to walk down. At the end was another long table, at it sat what had to be teachers, you recognized Gilderoy Lockhart, the man from the boats, and Albus Dumbledore in the center on a large, eloquent chair.  
In front of that table, on a stool, was a mangy looking hat. The very sight of it gave me lice flashbacks. The woman stepped up on top of the wide ledge the stool was on and turned around. “Will you wait along here please.” she said, gesturing to the area in front of the ledge. “Now, before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” As she said this the aging wizard stood up.  
“I would like to inform the first year students that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden, and introduce to all students, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart.” Lockhart was met with polite applause as he stood, waved a bit, and sat back down. “That is all.” Dumbledore sat back down.  
The woman unfurled a scroll. “Now when I call your name you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head,” she picked up the old hat. “And you will be sorted into your houses.” she looked at the scroll. “Alyssa Abbott.”  
Alyssa smiled at us nervously as she walked up to the stool, not needing to hop to sit on it and the woman had to reach a bit to set it on her head. Nothing happened for a moment other than a look of confusion crossing briefly over her face before the hat shouted out. “HUFFLEPUFF!” her grin returned full force as she hurried to sit down at the table cheering the loudest.  
Next was the boy “Benjamin Barker.” he walked up and sat down. Again silence and then.  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
After him “Holly Brown.”  
Another “RAVENCLAW!”  
The hat kept shouting out the names until. “(Y/F/N).” was called and your stomach dropped. You walked up and sat down, looking over the crowd who were all staring eagerly up at you.  
"Interesting, very interesting." That’s when you understood the looks of confusion, it was speaking inside of your head. You’re certainly very powerful, and smart, courage in there too. You’ve certainly seen a lot in such a short lifetime, so very far away from a home you can’t go back to.  
"I’d rather not think about it." I replied mentally.   
"No of course not, but really there’s only one place for you to go." the hat said, then, “SLYTHERIN!” it shouted and was pulled off your head. The relief you felt was instantly drown in terror and humiliation as while one table cheered and clapped at their first new Slytherin, The Hufflepuffs clapped politely, the Ravenclaws were dead silent, (Alyssa was cheering while Holly clapped) and the Gryffindors were booing as you walked over to the table and they cleared a space for you to sit down. You hid your face.  
“Hey, don’t mind the Gryffindors, they’re full of themselves.” You looked up to see the boy from the book shop. You shifted uncomfortably. “I really am sorry about the bookshop, just a bad day I suppose, you know how certain people can bring that out?”  
“Yeah.” You nodded your head, perking up a little.  
“Anyways, you’re a Slytherin now, it comes with a certain reputation, we’re tough so nobody really messes with us.”  
“But keep an eye on the Hufflepuffs, they never stand up for themselves so they make easy targets.” said another girl.  
“The Hufflepuffs?” You asked.  
“They don’t discriminate against Slytherins, they’re really nice, trust me, everyone in Slytherin has at least one Hufflepuff and vice versa.” said the girl.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll do great here, after all, you got me to apologize, didn’t you?” the boy asked. “Draco Malfoy, by the way, and this is Pansy Parkinson.”  
You smiled, glancing up and clapping when Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore announced the start of the feast and everyone dug in, eagerly enjoying the delicious food. You slipped more than a little down to Ink, and he practically ate an entire chicken by himself. Happy and full you followed the prefect with the other first years down to the dungeon where he explained sleeping and bathroom arrangements. “Now look, I understand that this might not be the most glamorous of dormitories at first sight, but trust me, it’s way better than the others. For starters it’s under the lake so you can look out the windows and see all sorts of creatures, the giant squid, the mermaids, it’s great. Another thing is that it’s enchanted, you won’t notice it but if someone outside of Slytherin entered, unless they were a friend, it would look dank and damp and dark. Oh! And I almost forgot the best part.” he gestured to the fountain in the middle. “It tastes like whatever drink you want it to, so drink up whenever you want to. Anyway you all have your class schedules, we prefects go around every morning to make sure everyone gets up in time. Get a good night’s rest, and we’ll see you in the morning. Ah, side note, tomorrow we’re waking up really early tomorrow so we can give first years a proper tour.”  
“And don’t mind the bloody baron.” Said the head girl. “He looks scary but really, nothing much to be intimidated about, after all, he is our house ghost.”  
“Same goes with Snape, and if the poltergeist Peeves gives you any trouble just threaten to tell the Bloody Baron and he’ll leave you alone, he’s terrified of him.”  
You walked up to your dorm rooms in a big group, everyone hurrying for a bed. You got one next to one of the windows, looking out into the lake. The beds were big and comfortable, decorated with green comforters, all four posters with green curtains. You sat on my bed and looked at my three new roommates. One of them sat down and burst into tears. You were all next to her in an instant. “What’s the matter?” someone asked.  
“I-I w-wasn’t sup-pposed to be s-sorted into the b-bad house.” she sobbed.  
“Hey, we’re not the bad house, we’re great, really, it’s just a stupid reputation that doesn’t mean anything.”  
“B-but, everyone in my f-family is in G-Gryffindor.”  
“What’s going on up here?” it was the head girl standing in the doorway. Her eyes softened at the sight of the crying first year and she sat down on the bed next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.  
“C’mon, perk up, being a Slytherin is really great.” she said.  
“B-but doesn’t this m-make me evil?” she cried.  
“Hey now, just look around, does anyone here really look evil?”  
“N-no.” she sniffed.  
“Exactly, Slytherin isn’t inherently evil, at least no more than any other house is.We’re all really great people, cunning, ambitious, clever. Trust me, the sorting hat knows what it’s doing, and you belong in Slytherin, the best house, does that make sense?”  
She wiped her nose, sniffing again. “I guess so.”  
“There we go, now, give us a smile.”  
The first year giggled a little and the head girl perked up right away. “Alright then, I’ll see you all in the morning.” with that she left.  
“I’m Mia by the way, Mia Hill.” A girl with curly brown hair and dark skin introduced.  
“Gracie Smith.” said another with short blonde hair and brown eyes.  
“Eliza Riley.” the girl who had been crying said. She had red hair and blue eyes.  
“(Y/F/N)” you said. “I guess this means we’re all roommates then, huh?”  
“Yeah, I guess it does.” Eliza said.  
“Well, I dunno about you guys, but I’m beat.” Mia said, yawning and stretching, “Let’s get some shut-eye.”  
Everyone murmured their agreement and you all settled down for bed.


	4. Classes

The next day Ink woke you up by climbing on your face and cutting off your airway, the same way he'd done since you got him like clockwork at six am. Sitting up and yawning you looked around the room at the sleeping girls around you, light snores escaping their slightly open mouths. Stretching your arms and legs you forced yourself to get out of bed and put on your uniform, brushing your hair and pulling it back into a braid that fell down your back. You made your bed before putting away your pajamas and scratched behind Ink's ears as he lay on your pillow, going back to sleep.

As you entered the common room the head girl was going up to wake the rest of the girls and you sleepily smiled and nodded at one another. A fire was already burning in the fireplace, taking the inevitable chill that came from being under a lake from the air. A few other Slytherins were milling about and getting ready for the day, you walked past them and stepped out of the common room, shivering at the cold air outside of the door that raised goosebumps on your exposed legs.

In the dining room a handful of students and a few teachers were already there, piles and piles of breakfast foods waiting to be eaten. You sat at the Slytherin table and grabbed a muffin and a hot mug of coffee, taking your time to eat and watching as the great hall filled up. Draco sat down next to you, getting his own coffee and slowly sipping at it. "Morning Draco." you said with a small smile.

"Morning." He said, glancing up at you. "You know where your classes are?"

"Um, actually no. Could you maybe tell me?"

"Sure." he turned towards you. "What have you got first?"

"Potions with Professor Snape.

"He's down in the dungeon, just take the turn before the turn towards the common room, it's the only classroom down there."

The buzz of students talking filled the air as they woke up and Draco walked you through were all of the classes were. You finished eating and thanked him, standing up and pulling your bag over your shoulder, walking towards the exit, not wanting to be late. "(Y/N)!" you heard someone call and you turned to see Alyssa jumping up and down and waving, next to her was Ginny and Holly. You walked over, fiddling with the hem of your robe sleeve.

"Hey guys." you said, "Are we still okay?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I mean, I'm in Slytherin, are you sure you still want to be friends? We don't exactly have the best reputation."

"Hey, we made an oath." Holly said. "Together forever no matter house or home. And an oath is an oath, so of course we're still friends."

"Okay, that's good to hear." You said, relieved. "So what classes do you guys have?" They pulled out their lists, looking over them and it turned out you all had the same classes, they'd finished eating so you led the way down to Snape's classroom. There was no one inside but the door was unlocked and classes would be starting soon so the four of you sat down at the front row of tables and chatted until the rest of the class, and finally Professor Snape entered, the door swinging open before him as he entered, his black robes flapping behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He said, sounding bored with us already. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who posses the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." he seemed to be extremely sure of himself, though I wouldn't put it past him to mark a student he didn't like wrong over very minuscule things so I made sure to write everything he said down as he walked us through the importance of learning potion making and at the end of class before he dismissed us he gave us an assignment to write an essay on the subject a foot and a half long.

The next class was defense against the dark arts and Lockhart gave us a test on the information in his books, though the only things the questions were about was him. Holly and Alyssa took off the second the exam began while Ginny and I glanced at the questions and each other utterly lost before we started sneaking glances at their papers to get the answers. When time was up we had all finished and Lockhart sat at his desk correcting them. He tutted as he walked in front of the class, flipping through them. "No, no, no, I must say I am very disappointed in you." he said. "Honestly, some of these answers are simply heinous, why, there were only four students to get perfect scores. I expect the rest of you to pay much better attention in your reading." After that he dismissed us. "Oh, except for Ginny Weasley, Alyssa Abbot, Holly Brown, and (Y/F/N)." The four of you looked nervously at one another before approaching his desk.

"Yes Professor?" you asked, hiding your unease.

"I must say I am very impressed with you girls." He said with a charming grin. "That is the most any class period has had right all day, I'll be awarding five points to each of you."

"Is that all professor?" Holly asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, go along to your next class." The four of you practically collapsed once you were safely outside of his classroom.

"I thought we were busted for sure." Holly said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well of course we figured you two wouldn't know the answers, so that's why we went slower to make sure you could keep up." Alyssa said.

"Seriously?" You asked. "Are you sure you two aren't really Slytherins?"

We all laughed before going to transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'll try and update this soon but I'm also a lazy piece of shit so I wouldn't hold my breath.


End file.
